Vampire Wars
by Shizel
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome were two heros in the past that died now they have new bodies but no memory of the past. The new war has started from the old now the Vampires need help once more. IK,MS
1. First day

VAMPIRE WARS  
By Shizel  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha people  
  
Chapter one: The first day  
  
"Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP you lazy butt head." Said Kagome in an urgent manner as she was running around the house trying to get her stuff ready for school wile at the same time trying to get her best friend Inuyasha out of bed. " I said get out of bed you laze bum. Come on don't do this to me today out of all days in the year." She said. " All right. All right I'm up. Will you chill out please Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a sleepy way.  
  
"Chill out! Don't you tell me to chill out you nitwit!" Kagome yelled in anger. He jumped right out of bed and hurried to get dressed before she killed him for oversleeping on the first day of school. Not liked he cared he hated school, for years Kagome and him had been picked on by half the school because of outward appearance. Although it never hurt Kagome one bit. Her and Inuyasha went through a lot together both his and hers parents dieing, school, and the bullies. Well not this year he thought to himself this year would be different.  
  
"Ah the first day of school. I love it its so much fun don't you think Inu?" Inu was Sheeroe pet name for Inuyasha and it was easer to say. " Yah School is sooo fun." He said in a sarcastic tone. "I don't know why you like it. It's so boring and" He didn't get to finish that sentence because Kagome's attention was elsewhere and he thought is was hopeless talking when no one was paying attention. "Oh I'm sorry were you saying something?" she said. "Never mind" he said. Just then the school bully waked up and gave Inuyasha the finger. "Why you dirt bag I'll have your head in a bag if you do that one more time." Inuyasha said in rage. "Oh you will, will you. Then lets see you try you freak." Kouga said it a taunting tone.  
  
That's when Kagome stepped in to take charge of the situation. "Stop this right now you children. If you know what's good for you." She said in her own tone. Whenever she talked in this tone it sent fear to everyone around her. Not to mention her beauty. Every boy in school wanted her as a girlfriend. Stunned by her voice and beauty everyone stopped to hear what she had to say.  
  
" You stupid kids and your kid games we are in eleventh and twelfth grade and still you have yet to grow up one bit. I'm very upset with both of you." And with that she went inside to see her new classes that she has waited so long to get in. "See what you did Kouga! You made her mad at me and now she's going to lock me out of the house like last time!" Said Inuyasha running after her. After Inuyasha went in yelling after Kagome to wait up Kouga said to himself, "I will have that boy running with his tail between his legs at the end of the month." And with that he went in for class.  
  
"Kagome please will you listen to me please. At least hear my part of the story. Will you?" Inuyasha said in a pleading manner. "Ok fine talk. You have my attention" 'Well you know we have been friends for a long time and I just want to tell you I will always be here for you and' " And I you Inuyasha. I know I don't always act like it but I care about you and the person you can be that is why I try so hard to support you all the way, but with stunts like that I sometimes think its hopeless. You know?" She said in a kind smoothing tone of voice. "You know Kagome you are the nicest person I know. I don't care you are the most pretty girl in school I could care less if you were the most ugy girl in school. Well I'm off to class have a good day Bye bye." He said and ran off to class. 'Bye Inu have a good day as well.' She said.  
  
In class all she could think about was Inu and what he said to her. How could she leave him? She couldn't. Maybe she could take him with her on her quest. No she thought to herself he was meant for more important things than a silly quest of hers. She had promised her mom and dad on there death bed she would do this one thing even if it meant giving him and her hole life up.  
  
"Kagome Kolan. Are you here? If you are your to be seated by Kouga Soton." Said the teacher "Yes I'm sitting next to the hottest girl in school. Do a little dance make a little love get down tonight hey get down tonight" Kouga said and sang his favorite song. "Mr. Kouga I will not have that in my classroom. Will you please shut your mouth and get off that desk." Said the teacher. "Yes maim." Said Kouga in a quiet tone. "Oh great I have to sit by the second hottest guy in school and the biggest jerk. What a drag." Kagome thought.  
  
"Hey cutie I'm having a party Saturday want to come?" Said Kouga "I think not you big jerk. I already made plans. I got to pack I'm going somewhere this week and I'm leaving Inuyasha here to fend for himself for two weeks. And if I come back and find one strand of hair on that boys head damaged you and your friends or who ever hurt him will be in so deep you and they will not know what hit them." She said in a threatening tone. Kouga blood went cold at this statement. "Ok, ok I get the point but where are you going? Please tell me." He said childlike tone and puppies eyes. "No way pal." She said as she flipped her long raven color hair and smiled at him.  
  
~*~  
  
"You know Inuyasha your really lucky to have a girl like Kagome as your girlfriend. I wish she was my girl." Said Shippo. "My girl what are you talking about buddy!" Said Inuyasha. 'You know your girl. I mean you live with her. So that means your going out. Haha.' Shippo said with a big grin. "You wacko were not going out we are just friends. If I went out with her it would be like me dating my sister if I had one." Said Inuyasha in a laughing tone. 'I don't get it bud.' Shippo said.  
  
"Ok take your sister for instance." Inuyasha said pointing to their next class. 'Ok' said Shippo." Now pretend to go out with her." Said Inuyasha. 'Oh I see your point. So can I have her then.' Said Shippo with a big grin on his face. "Sure" Said Inuyasha with a shrug. Then thinking about what Shippo might do to her after he saw the pleasant look on his friends face he said "You know what I take that back no you cant go out with her." Inuyasha said after a minute of thinking. 'But you said' Shippo started and was soon cut of by Inuyasha. "Forget what I said no you can't have her. I know you to well. And what you do with girls." Inuyasha said pointing at one of the girls Shippo went out with. 'You got me there bud. Haha.' Shippo said to Inuyasha as they walked into there next class.  
  
~*~ back to Kagome ~*~  
  
Kagome walked down the hallways thinking to herself about how she would miss her tall dark haired friend she would miss his voice, and his dark green eyes, which just took in everything. "Oh why Me." She said to herself upset she had to leave. She said two weeks but was that the truth? Would it take her that amount of time? Would she live? All these things were now popping in her head. It was the first time she had ever quested herself about this matter. She knew the answers to some of them but she just couldn't stand leaving him here. That's is she said to herself I'm leaving tonight.  
  
~*~ back to Inuyasha~*~  
  
"That damn girl what does she thinks she's doing. She cant leave me here I'm the only person who understands her and she is the only one who truly understands me. She can't leave me. She can't. I wont let her," Inuyasha said with anger and sorrow. Then he remembered yes it was the night her parents died of loss of blood her Mom said something to her what was it? "Hey Inuyasha are you ok? I told you just what I heard that's all." Said some kid who knew everyone's business. "It's ok I think I under stand. Thank you for telling me. She wouldn't have." Inuyasha said with a growl. Inuyasha left the school like he always did. He was very quiet and could be fast when in needed to be. He got out through a hole in the boys bathroom, which led outside to the woods. He sat in his thinking tree. The tree was his second home because it was just a place where he could be himself.  
  
Then he remembered the night Kagome Mother said "I need you to do something for me and your father. When you turn sixteen you need to go and find someone called Miroku. And tell him what is going on in the world." That was it that is why she is leaving me. Her birthday was in two days. She would be sixteen and two days after that he would be eighteen. "What a big fix were in.?" he said in almost dead whisper witch barley left his lips.  
  
And then not being able to hold back anymore he went out in a rage destroying trees in one swift movement of his sword witch appeared to him when ever he called for it. Like him most of the school had some type of power Kagome power was her quick movement and amazing jumping abilities. His was his sense of smell and hearing. Most of the kids in school lost touch of there powers after a log time of saying they were just like all the kids in the world.  
  
The ones who would never forget their powers were granted two weapons to help them in times needed. Kagome has a glowing staff and a bow. And his was a long sword and a whip. In the past it was a good thing to have to protect someone or yourself from the things that ate people. That was how Kagome and his parents died. When they were just kids, five towns were attacked by these things. All the kids were taken to a lab of some sort and had their DNA altered for good or for worse Kagome and Inuyasha were two of them. Kagome parents were one of the first to die. Inuyashas parents were one of the last to go. All to adults in one town were killed.  
  
~*~ Kagome~*~  
  
"Crap I'm late for class I must have been so caught up in thinking I didn't realize the time." Kagome said as she ran down the hallway. Just then her name came over the inner COM "Kagome Kolan will you please come to the attendant office please we need to speak you." The lady said. When she got there she saw a young man with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen in here life they were clear as clear as unpolluted water that you would find deep in a forest. He looked at her and wonder filled his eyes and yet there was fear in his eyes as he turned to look away. "Kagome this is Miroku. He would like to have a word with you and that friend of yours." The office lady said. "Ok I'll go get him." Kagome in a low vice. "No wait I want to talk to both of you where he is. If its ok?" The man picked Kagome up and ran out the door at the speed of light it seamed the office lady.  
  
"Who are you little girl?" The man said. "What do you mean little girl I'm almost sixteen. My mane is Kagome Kolan. And if I wanted you would be dead right now." She said in an upset tone. 'Well ok Kagome. I'm Miroku and my parents knew yours as you already know.' Miroku said. "I was told to go and find you when I turned sixteen. But you are here so do I just drop my quest or do I still need to do it." She asked. 'You will see. Ah we are here. Hey Inuyasha I have Kagome if you don't come out I'll kill her' he said in a loud voice. "Let her go you scum or you will be the only one dieing here." Inuyasha said in warning tone of voice as he jumped out of a tree.  
  
'Down tiger I'm not going to hurt her or you. I was just using her to get you down.' Miroku said. " Oh so now you're using me you big jerk that's no way to treat someone you just met." Kagome said in rage as she was struggling to get free of Miroku strong and yet gentle grip. "If you don't let her go now I'll make sure you never use those hands of yours to touch a another women like you are now you pervert." Said Inuyasha in very upset and yet stern voice.  
  
'Opps I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I was holding her across that serten place. I'm very sorry I'll let you go now." Miroku said in a very pleasant manner. He told them what they were and how it happened and who was behind it. He told them what was going on in the outside world. "Ok let's meet tomorrow." Miroku said as he started to leave.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok I'm ready." Kagome said as she came running out of her room with a very big backpack on her back and with it a sleeping and a medical kit. She ran into Inuyasha room to see if he was ready. "GET UP YOU NITWIT. AND GET READY TO GO." Kagome yelled at him with great haste.  
  
'Have you lost your mind Sheeroe? It's like three in the morning. Come over here and go to sleep you little insomniac" Inuyasha said as he lifted the covers to let his friend in his bed to sleep. He knew her to well he knew she packed all her sleeping stuff and he was right. "Ok but at five sharp we need to leave and start out on are journey." Sheeroe said in a sleepy voice as she got in bed with Inuyasha.  
  
"Wait a sec! Why I'm I getting in bed with you? I have my own bed to sleep in." Kagome said then after a moment she tried to think why he said that. Then trying to think like a guy a pitcher popped in her head. It wasn't the best thing to think of at the moment. Realizing the amount of time it took her to say something Inuyasha said, "I'm not going to do anything. I just know you to well and im sure you packed most of your sleeping things so that's why I asked. And if you want I can sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the bed. It's no problem for me I have an extra sleeping bag." Inuyasha said in a kind way as he was stroking her head like a parent trying to calm a scared kid down. "No that's ok we can share a bed" she said in a quiet voice and hopped in the bed and was fast asleep in seconds (or he thinks).  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in wonder and kissed her on the cheek and went to sleep. At 4:59 he heard Kagome running about trying to get things done around the house he heard her call the school and tell them that they could not go to school do to a promise she made to someone and that it required the up most concern. "Come on Inu get ready we need to meet Miroku at the tree he talked about." She said in a happy voice as she packed some food for their journey.  
  
~*~ ~*~ A/N I hope you liked the first chapter of Vampire wars. Sorry no Vamps YET but there will be in chap 4 I hope. Well if you like it send me and if you don't please tell me what I did that you did not like. Bye 


	2. The journey begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people  
A/N sorry about the first chapter. Its my first fanfict.  
  
Chapter two: The journey begins.  
  
"Come on get up you lazy goof get out of bed and get ready to go" Kagome said in her normal voice tone. "Ok you win I'm up and ready to go the tree thing he said to go to. Did you sleep well?" Inuyasha replied. "Why yes I did thank you for letting me sleep in your bed last night I should do it more often. And thank you for the kiss. Hehe." She said in a loving voice. "What you were awake for that?" he said in a shocked voice and blushed a little. "You bet I was you big baby. Hehehe." She said in a very cheerful voice.  
  
"I think you've had a little to much coffee for one morning. And don't tell me you've only had a glass of that stuff" Inuyasha said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"OK I wont then. But you need like three cups to get you out of bed and in the gear of things" Kagome said in the same tone he just used on her. "You know I don't drink that crap. I much prefer orange juice or milk thank you very much." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well pal milk and orange juice spoils fast and is hard to carry. I'm not bringing a cooler to carry around milk!" she said in a cool tone. "Well, well I'll carry it then. On my back" he said. "Oh no your not you need to carry your stuff excluding the cooler my darling Inuyasha." Kagome said as she ran out of the house to go meet up with Miroku. "Darn it. No milk and juice oh how will I live without it" Inuyasha said in a sad way. Then he remembered the dehydrated milk in the pantry. He ran as fast as he could to get it but there was none there he sighed and locked the doors and left to go to the tree.  
  
~*~  
  
When he got to the tree he was shocked to find Miroku and Kagome talking about what things were happing in the world. The shocking part was they were not fighting or trying to kill each other like the night before.  
  
"Sup guys" Inuyasha said in a bit sleepy. Know one said morning to him they just sat there and stared at him in shock. "What is it? What's wrong with you two?" Inuyasha said. "Don't move Inuyasha" Kagome said in a stern voice.  
  
She then stood up and commanded for her short bow and it came in a bright flash of light. She then leaped in the air and seamed to all most disappear in the darkness. Then he heard something scream in pain. The first thought was Kagome had been hurt and was in pain. That was not the case there had been a monster or two behind him and she saw it and killed it with her short bow named Shikon.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha said in a shocked voice. "It was one of those things that killed yours and my family along time ago." Kagome said in a tired voice. Miroku stood up and applaud Kagome for her well done work in killing it. "Good job Kagome but don't be so hasty to killing things. Don't forget you need to learn information from some of these things. So you should just hurt them or pin them down and get the info. Do you understand?" Miroku said in a soft voice.  
  
"Yes I do. But I wonder are there more dangerous thing out there in the wild than these things?" Kagome replied in a very tired why. "Yes there are and you need to get a lot stronger than what you are now. I could have killed that thing in one hit with my bare hands." He said with not a care in the world about how she felt.  
  
"Well Mr. I have never used that weapon before so it put a lot of stress on my body summing it. And If you check there are more than one there. There are three so back off." Kagome said. And she started to walk off with out them. "Hey where do you think your going little girl?" yelled Inuyasha running after her.  
  
"I'm going where my heart tells me to go. And it's telling me to go this way. Why this way you wander? Well because leads right into the heart of the forest. Do you understand?" Kagome said as she summoned her staff to lean on. "Well I guess I do a little. So you're tying to say that the heart of the forest is the most evil. And that is why you want to go there. The more danger were was the more info we might learn and more experience we will get. Right?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Right my good friend now let us go on are little quest to stop the forces of darkness." She said now sounding like she was sleep talking. " Hey would you like me to carry you on my back for a bit Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a soft and caring way. Kagome looked into his dark green eyes that were filled with deep concern about her. "I'm fine. I can still walk and your carrying stuff already but thank you for asking." Kagome said and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek for his caring ness and started to walk away then she fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome woke up to find Miroku attending her wounds. "Where am I? And where is Inuyasha "' she said. " He is washing the blood off yours and his close" Miroku said in a cool tone of voice and yet a little happy to. "I insisted we get the old close off so we could take care of your wounds. And lucky you to have such a handsome man working on you." He said but he did not like what the girl said next. "You pervert get your hands off of me. What do you think your doing?" she yelled as she wrapped the blanket around her and ran out side to see Inuyasha.  
  
Not a minute later did both of them come running when they heard Kagome scream for help. When they got there they were both stunned by how she looked her hair was spread out across her shoulders and her blanket was on the ground and her bow in her hand. The only thing she had on was the bandage to hide her wounds. "She looks like a mummy princess in a mini skirt don't you think Inuyasha?" said Miroku "Yes I do but right now is not the time to talk about it she is in pain and fighting alone at the moment so I'm going to go help her. Coming?" said Inuyasha. "Yes I'm coming" Miroku said in bummed out way.  
  
By the time they got to her she had already killed five and she was bleeding pretty badly. Miroku could of died right then and there because Kagome bandages were coming undone all over her body some on the top some on the bottom and around the stomach. "What are you doing get over here and fight you no good what ever you are" yelled Inuyasha to Miroku. "Just so you know I'm not a fighter I'm a mage you cold hearted boy!" Miroku yelled back to Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't care what either of you two are but if you don't help get rid of these things you will never see me again as long as you live. Do you understand?' Kagome yelled she beheaded one of the lizard type things. Both of them at the same time yelled yes maim and joined in on the fight. Miroku was casting web spells and sleep spells to stop the lizard men in there tracks.  
  
After the fight was over they burned the bodies. They went into the abandon cabin and took care of their wounds. They each had there own room but they thought it would be safer if they all slept in the same room so they moved the beds in one room and tried there best to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha woke up in the middle of the night to find that Kagome was missing from her bed. The first think that popped in his head was the mage. Was he still in bed? He wondered. So he got up and checked. Yep he was and snoring away and saying something about a beautiful woman in robes in his sleep. Where could she be at this time of night, the bathroom? But no she was not in there. He was starting to worry when his excellent sense smell picked up a sent of blood and his hearing picked up a sound of something moving on the roof of the cabin. He didn't even bother to wake the mage do to the fact that the thing on the roof was hurt if not almost dead do to the loss of blood he could smell.  
  
So Inuyasha went to investigate and what he saw was not a hurt lizard man but Kagome carefully changing her bandages and washing her wounds with a wet sponge. Does he dare say something to her or not? He felt his mouth go dry as he approached her then he heard the most wonderful thing in the world her singing.  
  
He went right up to her and said, "Would you like some help with those?" in a soft and gentle way so not to scare her. "Sure I need all the help I can get. I was going to ask you and Miroku to help me clean my wounds but then I saw you two sleeping so peacefully I couldn't wake you. And the mage was talking about some women in robes and missing her loving touch or something like that." She said with a sigh and started to look up in the sky. "Let me help you with them. I can smell your blood from inside the cabin. So what do you want me to do?" he said as he took her hand in his never before had he done this to her. She looked at him and nodded. "You can clean my back wounds, but be careful when your taking off the bandages please it hurts with the sticking and drying of the blood." She said in tired way with a sigh. "Ok. Like this?" Inuyasha said. "Yes like that" Kagome said as she twitched when he took off the wrappings.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day they set out on their quest to fight the forces of evil. They had spent two days in the cabin mending their wounds and it turned out that Kagome was very good at wound tending. Just as they were leaving Kouga came running up with blood all over him there was a mix of his blood and the lizard men blood on him. "The town is under attack by these lizard men things. Me and my friends scared them off for now but they will be back soon." He said. The others looked at each other and nodded. "We will help." Kagome said "But we will need to leave are stuff here. Miroku can you put a spell and the cabin so are things will be safe?" Kagome said to Miroku. "You bet I can Hun" Miroku replied and he turned and cast a spell on it. Once he was done Inuyasha told Kagome to get on his back and Kouga to get on Miroku's back. And they were off back to Spring Woodville.  
  
When they got there they almost passed out at the sight of all the dead people. "We have Shippo on guard and some of my other friends as well" said Kouga. Then they heard a horn over near the south wall. That's when they saw Shippo running toward them yelling there here at least five times before he saw Inuyasha and his group. "Inuyasha there are these things coming from all over the place. There must be at least 200 hundred of them coming. And I'm needed on the south wall good bye and good luck." Shippo said as he ran off and called upon his longbow and arrows and then to their surprise he said something and placed his hands over them and they started to glow a blue color. "Magic. He has enchanted his weapons with a cold spell" said Miroku. Then out of nowhere Kagome ran to her house. "Where could she be going in such a time like this" Kouga said.  
  
"I know where I'll be right back" said Inuyasha. It was to late by the time he got to the house Kagome had changed into her black and red leather close. Her top was a sleeve less leather shirt with two slits on the side, her pants looked tight on her but really was not, she had a red cape, red boots, and red gloves everything else was black including her hair tie. "It's time Inuyasha. Get ready while we have a few moments to prepare ourselves for battle" Kagome said with a bow and a quiver at her side. "Right. I'll go get ready now" Inuyasha said. When he was done he came in a white shirt with a red one over it and large red pants.  
  
"Their here. Their here to finish us off with 200 men." Yelled some little boy. And that's when they all saw the two friends dressed and armed to kill. "Kouga who is guarding the west wall?" asked Inuyasha "No one is why?" Kouga asked. "Because Kagome is looking that way and I have come to find out to trust her in her senses as well as my own." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome. Then she jumped off and as she started to land she yelled for Inuyasha to come quick. And he jumped after her it took two jumps for her one jump.  
  
He quickly realized that is was a trap. The lizard men knew the west wall was not protected and so they split their forces in two so too surprise the people in one big zerg. Kagome yelled zerg and the people turned and looked at her with wonder in their eyes.  
  
" What is a zerg?" asked a little boy. "A zerg is what we call it when the enemy has at least five men to one of us and is rushing us with all of them." Kagome yelled to all the people there. "I want my group on the west wall now. Yes includes you wolf boy" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Just then Inuyasha on the floor screaming in pain holding his hands over his ears. "Stop it. Stop it. Stop the screeching" Inuyasha yelled and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. And then Kagome heard it and fell right next to him doing the same thing. And then at the same time they stood up and faced the west. "Kagome and Inuyasha what's wrong with you two?" Kouga said.  
  
"Kagome ti si emit ot og dna thgif ." Said Inuyasha in a language no one knew. Kagome replied in the same language "Inuyasha tahw od ew thgif rof?" "Evol, hturt, dna hcae rehto Kagome" Inuyasha said and they both turned to Kouga and said, " Behold the world is changing and you must be ready to face it. Remember who you truly are deep inside if you want to live to have grandchildren." They both said in the same voice tone. Their eyes had changed from dark green and light blue to a golden yellow and they looked younger. Then they jumped in the air and landed out side of the town and said something in that strange language it was like a chant it went like this:  
  
"Ni eht thgil ew dnats ew gnirb ecaep thgouht tuo eht dlrow  
Ot erusen that eth snoitareneg ot emoc lliw ton evah ot og  
hgourth siht  
Ni sith ew yas sa ew ekat no eht krad seimar dna hsinab meth  
morf sith dlrow  
Ew dnats sa eno ot dnef ffo eht live ni eht dnal sa eno."  
  
"Um translation Miroku please. For those who cant talk in that language," said Kouga in bitter confusion. "I don't need to" Miroku said in a loud enough voice so that everyone could hear him. "You know what they said. Close your eyes and think back to when you were all little kids. And you shall then know what they said." Said Miroku. Then they all did as they were told and the words slowly appeared in there head. And in a loud roar they all yelled it out in common.  
  
In the light we stand we bring peace thought out the world  
To ensure that the generations to come will not have to go  
through this  
In this we say as we take on the dark armies and banish them  
from this world  
We stand as one to fend off the evil in the land as one.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Shizel: hehehe I think this chapter came out better then the first one. Inuyasha: Hey how come im so nice in this? Shizel: Because I told you to be that's why *glaring at Inuyasha* Kagome: * sigh * Anyway stay tuned for next chapter 'A night of love and joy' Shizel: why did I name it that its not even about that. Oh well. And Inuyasha will end up being like he supposed to be. Please review burns and anons are welcomed. 


	3. A night of love and joy

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the story  
A/N: must I do this for every chapter * sees people with  
folders and such * ok I'll just do all the time. Hope you like  
this chapter.  
  
Chapter three: A night of love and joy  
  
The day after the big fight of Spring Woodville was a time of joy and sorrow. After the big battle they burned the enemies dead and berried their own dead in the grave yard. There was much sadness at the cemetery as they watched their friends and family carefully placed in their marked graves. Two days went past and they mourned for their fallen friends and on the third day they were getting ready to have a party.  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, wait up a sec will you." Said Kagome running to catch up with him. He turned and gave her a warm smile. Her heart melted, she hated that smile it always made her weak in the knees. "I just wanted to know one thing. What do you think about traveling with Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, and I?" she said in a low voice. He gave her a disapproval look. And she knew it was about Kouga coming. "Kouga coming that is the only problem I have." He said. And then looked at the sky in his wondering pose and said "And Miroku and his perverted ness." He said with a small smile. "Its settled then all five of us are going on a journey together." She said as she ran away before Inuyasha could say anything.  
  
~*~  
  
The cooks were running all around trying to get food ready for the party and the entertainers were getting ready. "I've never been to a party before. Are they fun or are they for like the kings and such?" Miroku said with wonder in his eyes, as he looked at all the party stuff. "Well um I don't know about kings and such, but this type of party is just to have fun and I guess its all so about are victory over the enemy." Shippo said as he walked on the right side of Miroku.  
  
"Um this is very interesting Shippo what is it?" Miroku said looking at a particular food in the table. "Hahaha that my friend is one of my favorites. It's called a corn dog. What is it you ask? Its meat on a stick with dough around it and then its cooked." Shippo said with a big grin on his face. "Can I have one now? Or is there a time I can eat?" Miroku said holding his stomach. "Haha you can eat whenever you want. Where do you come from where you have wait to eat? Good grief." Shippo said shaking his head.  
  
"You would never know where it is Shippo." "So, tell me anyway Miroku" Shippo said with an I know everything sound in his voice. "Well ok then, I lived in a place called Duron far to the north. I left after it was burned to the ground. I almost lost my life." Miroku said with sorrow and pain in his eyes. "Sorry man. I didn't know" Shippo said looking at the ground. "Its ok. Now lets dig in." Miroku said grabbing a plate and stuffing food on it. "All right that's what in talking about" Shippo said doing the same thing.  
  
~*~ back to Kagome and Inuyasha ~*~  
  
By the time Kagome and Inuyasha got the party everything was ready and it was just about to start. "Yes we made it on time. You almost made me late again buddy. What do you have to say for your self?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. "Um sorry ehehe." Inuyasha said. That got him a slap on the back of his head. "Hey what was for you" before he could finish he was down on the ground with a big handprint on his face. "Watch your mouth!" Kagome yelled. Just as she said that Kouga came walking up and laughed at Inuyasha. And then he was on the ground also with a slap mark on his face. "Stop picking on him or your not coming with us!" Kagome yelled as she walked away. ~*~ back at the party ~*~  
  
"Welcome one and all to are party. We will have games food and lots of food and the best part is it's all free!" Yelled the mayor. Everyone yelled with joy all but Inuyasha and Kouga who were just getting up off the ground.  
  
"Why that good for nothing girl. I'll teach her a thing or two when I get my hands on her. And then I'll kill you and your friends, Inuyasha." Kouga said as he was getting up and then fell again. "Don't say that it could get you hurt wolf boy. And besides I want to get my hands on her first." Inuyasha said with a big grin on his face. "Damn you and your tough guy attuned Inuyasha." Kouga said as he was rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Hey that's no way to talk to your partner. And besides the fact that I don't want you to come, Kagome has made me promise not to kill you or hurt you in any way." Inuyasha said putting his index finger in the air. "Oh she did. Well enlighten me what did she say? And say it like she did word for word" Kouga said no longer rubbing his head. He was right in Inuyasha face. So close Inuyasha could feel his breath. "Well um let me think" Inuyasha said as he slowly pulled his face away from Kouga. "She said if I was to lay a finger on you I would pay for it." His face was red now with anger or embarrassment Kouga could not tell.  
  
But he thought he could get it out of him. "What is she going to do if you do" Kouga said with a strait face on the outside while he was laughing on the inside at his evilness. "She said she would tell everyone my little secret." Inuyasha said looking down at his feet form around his knees. "And what would that secret be?" Kouga said with great interest. "I'm not going to tell you. You evil wacko." Inuyasha said and got up and went to find Kagome.  
  
~*~ back to Miroku and Shippo~*~  
  
"Hello ladies would you like to dance with two young good looking fellows." Said Miroku with a big grin on his face and waved for Shippo to come out from behind the corner. "Oh I know him! He's a pig. How could you hang around him?" Said one of the ladies with a discussed look on her face. "Well I'm sure he would be very pleased to dance with at least one of you. I saw him save each one of you ladies at least three times." Miroku said pointing at each of the three girls. "Oh is that right. Very well then I'll dance with him." Said the same girl.  
  
"Great. Now who wants to dance with me?" Miroku said putting out his hand for someone to take it but the other girls walked away with their friend. "Oh come on I saved all of you young ladies at least 10 times." Miroku said as he gave out a heavy sigh. "I'll dance with you Mr.," Said a little girl tugging on Miroku robe. "Well little lady what's your name." Miroku replied bowing. "My name is Rin." She replied looking at her feet shyly. "Well Rin I will gladly dance with you." He said taking her hand.  
  
"It's not like you to do that Miroku." Said a strange voice in Miroku's head. He stopped dancing with Rin for a moment. "Mr. Miroku why did you stop dancing is something wrong?" Rin asked. "Hum. Yes I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon I think those corndogs really did me in." Miroku said as he held his hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"What do you want Clover?" Miroku said in his head as he tried is best to make a mental link with the person. "Oh come on cant and old friend say hello once in a wile. Dear Miroku gomen I have bad news you need to leave as soon as you can." The voice said. "Gomen don't tell me that you thing of the night. Hey gomen means sorry right where you live?" he replied. "Yes. Why" It said. "GOMEN I cant help you Clover." Miroku said yelling in the link. "Ouch that hurts Miroku. And I'm not clover. Until next time. Oh and your quest was to meet me and kill your family's killer. If you still want it." It said there was a mental smile in his head. "Fine. I'll do it" Miroku replied. "Sugoi that means cool where I live. We meet at Ishtars house. You do remember where that is don't you?" It said. "Yes" he replied. "Ok and don't forget to bring your friends I need to talk with them." It said when was gone.  
  
"Miroku hurry up you have a little girl that wants to dance with you" Inuyasha said knocking on the bathroom door. "Ok I'm coming." He said as he came out of the bathroom with a big grin on his face wile in side he was in tears. "Hey are you ok bud?" Inuyasha asked with a concerned look on his face. "I'm fine just ate a bad corndog that's all." He said as he gave the most cheerful he could at the time.  
  
"Um I hate to tell you this put a friend of mine needs help with something that's very important to me. It might help us get info on some things to." Miroku said half expecting Inuyasha to say ok have fun and walk away but it never happened. "Ok we'll help you it helps us and you." He said as he was looking around for the upset Kagome who might jump him in a matter of minutes.  
  
"What's wrong with you Inuyasha. You look very scared." Miroku said trying to hold a laugh. "Its Kagome she" He could not finish that sentence. An angry Kagome jumped him and pulled on his now longer black hair. "Ouch that hurts you wench." Oh he just went a little to far on that one. She pulled even harder and picked up a half a branch and hit him over the head with it. "Wow your dangerous when you're mad." Miroku said with a big grin on his face. Well it didn't last long until he was right next to Inuyasha with a big bump on his head. "Take that. And Miroku there is a little girl waiting to dance with you." Kagome said as she dropped the branch on Inuyasha head and walked away.  
  
~*~ near an ally ~*~  
  
"Hello little lady want to come with us" ask one of the drunken men. "No I think I'll pass on that thank you." Kagome said looking back to see if Inuyasha was still out. And he was, she gave a little smirk at her handy work. Now there were about ten men around the teen. "Come on please we wont hurt you." He said again. "I SAID NO!" she yelled. That's when three of the man took hold of her one on each arm and one to carry her legs. "Inuyasha help" Sheeroe yelled.  
  
He jumped with his eyes slowly turning amber and his face looking like a young adult in his twenties. He darted away after her just to have one of the night beasts jump him. "Oh so we meet fight another day do we Yasha." He said. "I don't know who you are but get out of my way. And its Inuyasha pal." He replied. "Oh that hurt Yasha. So you changed your name no matter you are going to die like that girlfriend of yours. Oh and my name Naraku of the vampire ring I'm the headman. So now you know your killer, have a good sleep Yasha." He said and disappeared only to pop up behind Inuyasha. "Die" Inuyasha said as he spun around and stabbed Naraku in the stomach with his long sword. With that Naraku vanished only to reappear behind him once more. "I like you. I wont kill you today but I will put a freeze spell on you so you can not help your friend." And with that he vanished. And Inuyasha could not move.  
  
"Help. Somebody." Kagome yelled, as she was throne on the ground. 'I don't want to hurt anyone so I'll fight old fashion.' Kagome said to herself. She got up and punched one of them in the face. But there were to many of them for her and she now held on the ground. 'Need help little girl?' a voice said inside of her head. "Yes I need help," she yelled. 'Ok' it said. "But don't hurt any of them there just drunk." She yelled. They all looked at each other with a puzzled look on their face. "Shut up kid" One of them said as he slapped her. "Its not nice to hit a lady." Said the voice in her head for real this time. The ones on her arms and legs were gone in a moment. She jumped up and punched two in the face.  
  
He then grabbed her in his arms and jumped away to Inuyasha. Miroku had just woke up and started to work on a counter spell for the one on Inuyasha to free him. "You let go of her." Miroku yelled at Kagome saver. "No mage. She has to come with me." He said in a calm cool voice. "Hecto you put her down I've already talked to Clover." Miroku said getting very upset fast. "How dare you call me that mage. My name is Sesshoumaru I'm 300 years old." He said. "Oh. So are you her guard?" Miroku said. "Yes" Sesshoumaru said. "Oh ok then. And here is the counter spell." Miroku said and Inuyasha was set free. As soon as he was free he hit Sesshoumaru in the face. "Put her down." He said. "Yes Yasha" he replied.  
  
"Who the" He got a slap from Kagome for almost using bad words. "Who is Yasha." He said rubbing his face. "Don't you listen in class Inu?" Kagome said "Um no I don't." he replied. "Well he was. How Can I put this? He was a weapon of mass destruction." She said. "So you're trying to tell me that I'm this great warlord or something?" Inuyasha said. "No we were semi made remember. So you just look like him. I'm guessing are DNA dude made you with some kind special power and this Naraku noticed." Kagome said crossing her arms.  
  
Miroku had found his way behind Kagome as did his hands. "eck" Kagome said. "What the heck did you do that for? Didn't I tell you if you did that to her again I would cut that hand off?" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku. "Well I um." Miroku said. "Well what you pervert?" Inuyasha said. "Keep him away from me" Kagome said once more in Sesshoumaru's arms. "Hey this is supposed to be a night of fun, and Shippo took off with all the girls." Miroku said."Mr. Miroku. Are you going to give me my dance like you said?" Rin said pulling on his robes. "Ok let's go dance" Miroku replied.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Shizel: so how did you like it?  
Inuyasha: It stunk  
Kagome: sit boy  
* thump *  
Shizel: ok if you like, hate, or think its ok please send me.  
All: bye, bye 


	4. A Vampires night

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter four: A Vampires night  
  
"I hate the night time. It's the only time I feel not my self." Sango said to Nikina. "Um ok but since when did you start feeling not your self. As you would put it," Nikina. said eyeing her up and down. "What in the world are you looking at," Songo said her voice filled with anger.  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about how lovely you look right now with your golden eyes and schoolgirl get up. Haha." He replied. "What in the world are you talking about little boy" She was now almost screaming at him when she looked down saw that she had got taller. 'Oh no I forgot at nighttime I grow a little. Meaning that my school outfit has gotten shorter on me. And he's looking at me. Oh dear that's not good' She thought as she felt a hand on her butt.  
  
He was surprised to find out that she did not move or slap him for what he just did. "Oh darling. I think its time you took a nap." Sango said in a singsong voice. She touched his face and he went numb and fell over.  
  
~*~  
  
He was floating on something, air maybe he could not tell what it was. "Oh I see you have awoken. Well at least in your dream you have but don't worry your body is safe I'm watching it." A girls voice said in his head. "Where am I? And who are you?" Nikina said. "Oh I can't believe you don't know my voice although it is hidden by what I sounded like before I became a Dream walker. Nikina." She said. "So who are you and why am I here?" Nikina asked.  
  
He saw a little girl approach him with long black hair and dark red eyes. "Oh don't be afraid of me yet, I have yet to cut you open inside of your dream. That is unless the other one walks in to stop me that is." The girl said now standing next to him whispering something. He knew what it was as soon as he heard her say vampire's words. "Mujaki, himitsu, ookami." She said.  
  
"Oh no you don't you evil dream talker. Don't you dare use them words on a vampire." Now there was a new voice in the room but this one sounded a lot like Sango voice. "Dream talker I thought you said you are a dream walker?" A very confused Nikina asked. " Haha you told him you are a dream walker. Don't you wish?" Said Sango to the little girl. "Why are you here Sango? I thought you hated this little boy." The little girl said. "Well Kagura I hate to rune your fun but no I don't like him and I'm got going to let him die on me." Sango said looking at Nikina.  
  
"Then fight me little girl. That is if you think you can" Kagura said. " How can a little girl like you fight?" Nikina said. "I'm not a little girl you fool" Kagura said and she began to grow. She stopped at what looked like to Nikina was a six foot and nine inches tall and her hair came down to her butt and her eyes were blood red. "So do you want to fight Ishtar?" Kagura said to the young vampire. "Yes" was all Sango said.  
  
"Ok here we go then" Kagura said. "No not yet you temae. Let me change so it's a fair fight" Sango said. Then she started to glow. Her eyes went from gold to silver and her school close changed into a leather looking outfit with a big boomerang on her back. "Ok now I'm ready you temae" Sango said. "You know Sango I hate being called an asshole or as you would put it a temae" Kagura said with a mater of fact tone of voice. "Do think I give a care. Come on Nikina and I need to be somewhere like right now" Sango said. "Ok lets do this then." Kagura said.  
  
"Mujaki himitsu ookomi" yelled Kagura. "You could at least say it in English you dog" Sango yelled. "Like I would give you that honor" Kagura said. "Fine I'll say it out loud for you!" Sango yelled and Kagura froze in her spot. "You cant" She said starting to shake all over. "Yes I can because I'm a dream walker and your not." Sango said with a big grin.  
  
"Innocence secret wolf" Sango yelled and the room they were in started to turn black and the only thing you could see was Sango who was glowing a soft red color around her. "No Sango what are you doing you could kill all of us by doing that" Kagura yelled as she slowly started to back up. "No only a dream talker who says it like that could kill everyone. I'm not a dream talker am I?" Sango said holding out her hand. "No your not" Kagura said under her breath. And she started to disappear. "Where do you think your going" Sango yelled.  
  
"Out of here you stupid girl." Kagura yelled, over a vortex of wind coming from Sangos hand.(A/N no she is not like Miroku with the hole wind tunnel thing. She can only do it in a dream place. Just fyi) "Oh no your not. I'll make sure of that Miss I'm the queen of everything lady. Oh and only Naraku can set you free and he has no control over the place your going. Kagura." Said Sango. "Wh, What you cant mean there" Kagura said looking up. "No I don't mean the Dark woods. I mean Icewind woods. Hehehe. You think I'm nice enough to send you there?" Sango said as she yelled another spell and sent Kagura into a dark vortex.  
  
"I'll get you for this Sango! You just wait and see little girl." Kagura yelled as she was being sucked into a dark vortex. "Lets see you try to get out of that land. If you do then I'll tell you the only way to cast the spell Darkness. Oh and peach say hello to Trowa for me." Sango yelled as peach and the black hole disappeared. "Yes about time I got rid of her" Sango said also giving a heavy sigh.  
  
"Hay Sango don't forget me!" Nikina yelled still trying to get out of bed type thing he was in. "I'm coming. Good grief. All I get when I save someone is 'don't forget I'm here' speech. Man maybe I should just leave you here so you don't grab me" Sango said walking over to sit on Nikina bed type thing he was on. "Come on you just saved me and said we have somewhere to be. Did you not?" Nikina said.  
  
"Yes but we have a minute or two" Sango said in and sweet way. "Um Sango ." that was all he could say because Sango slapped him. " That felt good." Sango said before she fell on top of Nikina. "Uh hu . Um ok that hurt and all but we need to leave" Kano said. "You are free but I cant move right now bud so you'll have to take me out of here." Sango said with a tint of sleepiness in her voice. "Ok. You got it babe." Nikina said as he picked her up bridal style and walked off into the dark.  
  
"Ok put me down here. So I can open the door." Sango said. And Nikina did so. The door was open and they both went thought it.  
  
~*~ out side of the dream world~*~  
  
"Feel better Sango?" Nikina asked. She sat up and slapped him across the face hard. "What was that for wench?" Nikina asked. " That was for the time you grabbed my butt you prev." Sango yelled. "Well it was right there you know. You should know me good enough not to get that close." Nikina said with a grin..  
  
"Well take this" She knocked him over the head with a nearby table.  
  
~*~ Mean wile Inuyasha and his gang are lost somewhere on there way to Sangos house.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Shizel: ok that was chapter 4 hope you liked it. I looked over chapter 3 and found a mistake. When I put Ishtars house I meant Sangos house. Sorry about that.  
  
Inuyasha: no your not  
  
Shizel: yes  
  
Sessho: Inuyasha grow up  
  
Inuyasha: Bite me  
  
Kagome and Sango:*sweatdrop* well please review and anons are welcomed and so are flames. Shizel likes to know what people think  
  
Shizel: right. Next chapter will be up soon.  
  
All: Bye bye 


	5. Lost and found

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other character in this story. Now on with chapter 5.  
  
Lost and found  
  
"Hey dog boy. Do you know where were going?" Kouga said looking around. "I could have sworn that we have passed that tree three times." Kouga said. "Um no we haven't. I know where were going. Iv lived in these woods before Kagome let me move in with her." Inuyasha said shooting a death glare at Kouga.  
  
'INUYASHA YOU GOT US LOST. I HAVE SEEN THAT TREE THREE TIMES' Kagome yelled in Inuyasha's head. And out loud she said. "I would have to agree with Kouga Inuyasha. I have also seen that tree three times and I would know I put a x mark on it when we walked past." She said.  
  
"How did you get in my head?" Inuyasha asked. Kouga thought Inuyasha was talking to him and " What was that dog boy. I would never go in your head who knows what you think in there."  
  
"Wolf boy"  
  
"Moron"  
  
"Freak"  
  
"Low life scum"  
  
"Perv"  
  
"No that's Miroku and Shippo." Inuyasha said. (Kagome, Miroku, Shippo sweat drop -_-j) "I don't go around asking girls to have my kid and I don't drool over a hott chicks and lastly I don't clam women." Inuyasha said. Oh he push it way to far for his own good. Miroku had his staff out Shippo his bow and Kouga pulled out a weird claw like glove.  
  
*sigh* Kagome shook her head and kept on walking. She sent a mental reminder of the word sit to Inuyasha.  
  
~*~ flash back~*~  
  
"Hey you old hag" Inuyasha yelled at an old lady in town. " Inuyasha be nice you're so mean" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Bite me"  
  
"Baka"  
  
"wench"  
  
"Dog boy"  
  
"grr"  
  
*Hits Inuyasha over the head*. "What's your name dear child" the old lady asked. "Me? Well my name is Kagome." She said in a sweet voice "Well I would like you to have this dear child" she said. "Put it around his neck and say something to inflict pain on him when he acts up."  
  
"Ok. Inuyasha love will you come here a second" Kagome said. He flinched at being called love something was up. But being a guy and wanting to prove he could handle anything he went over. She pounced on him put the thing on and yelled "SIT"  
  
*thud*  
  
Inuyasha was pulled down to the ground where he left a hole the shape of his body. And then "Here boy" was said. He flew at least ten feet in the air and was dragged by the thing on his neck to Kagomes feet in a dog like position. Oh was he ticked as soon as he was off the ground. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU KAGOME." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"SIT"  
  
*thud* "Grr"  
  
~*~ end flash back~*~  
  
Not wanting to be sat in front of Kouga he walked away after Kagome leaving three boys with gins of victory on there faces.  
  
Out of nowhere Sesshoumaru jumped down from a tree he was in. "Half breed" Everyone was taken back by his coldness all the sudden. The day before he was clam and well nice. "I knew I should have killed you and got it over with when Clover sent me to get the girl." Sesshoumaru said. He looked a lot different from the other night. He was wearing a dress looking thing with a fluffy scarf thing on it.  
  
He shook his head like he was trying to get something out of it. And his eyes kept changing color. He finely took of after he said he would be back for Kagome and to kill Inuyasha.  
  
That's when they heard a scream. A girl scream.  
  
"It's a girl" Shippo and Miroku yelled at the same time.  
"I'll save her" Shippo said and took off. But Miroku grabbed his shirt and dragged him back. "I have this one kid" he said. "No you had the last one Miroku!" Shippo yelled. "Yeah but she was an old lady with the voice of an angel so it don't count" Miroku shot back.  
  
" Yes it does" Shippo said. "For goodness sakes go Shippo." Kagome said as she through he arms in the air. "See it's my turn Miroku." Shippo said. "No!" Miroku shot back.  
  
" I'll go" Inuyasha said and took off.  
  
"Damn" the two boys said in unison.  
  
~*~ In the heart of the woods~*~  
  
"What the" Inuyasha said Kagome was standing in the middle of an old ruin. There were tons of the lizard things by her. "Kagome get out of there." He yelled. He went to save her.  
  
"Inuyasha" a voice called from behind him. He turned to find Kagome standing there in her school outfit with her bow in her hand. "Kagome?" he asked. "No I'm the Easter bunny" she said. "If your Kagome then who is that." He said pointing at the Kagome look alike.  
  
" Oh Yasha I cant believe you forgot about me so soon." The girl said. She moved swift in a ghost like grace ness. She was at Inuyasha's side in a second she lifted her head up and kissed him. And he kissed back. And his hair turned silver.  
  
"Inu..Inuyasha" Kagome said on her knees. She heard a voice in her head it was Inuyasha at least it sounded like him. "Get this damn lady away from me Kag before I take off her head." He said. "How?" was her replay. "Sit him," He said.  
  
"Inuyasha Sit!" Kagome yelled and sent him and the lady he was with to the ground. "How dare you hurt my Yasha" the girl said. "How dare you kiss my friend. And what is your name?" Kagome asked. "I'm kikyo ruler of the northern lands. And you Kag need to die." Kikyo said.  
  
Inuyasha got up and his eyes went from green to amber and he got dog-ears but still had his black hair. "Kag you need to leave and Kikyo you and Yasha can go fall of a cliff. And die on the sharp rocks at the bottom." This new Inuyasha said. Kagome just wanted reach over and feel the dog ears they looked so cute.  
  
"Kag if your there please say something to let me know you're in this girl." He said.  
  
Kikyo jumped up and ran at Kagome and in a loud and clear voice that was not her own Kagome yelled "I call on the power of the elements of fire and water to aid me." And she flew 20 feet in the air and a wall of fire blocked Kikyo from getting to her. The wall then blew in the air trapping Kikyo in the center.  
  
"I'll kill you Kag and Inu. Just you wait your days grow fewer as we speak. I will have Yasha one way or the other." And with that she vanished and the firewall fell.  
  
" Kag I thought you were dead. Wait I thought we were all dead." Inu said walking up to Kag who was still in the air. Her face looked a little older than kagomes and her eyes and hair were violet.  
  
She looked at the sky and said "Kagome said we were dead along time ago. Inu were in books. They say we were in a big fight over the world. Inu we lost. Are kingdoms fell to Kikyo and Naraku. But something happened. They died but know one knows how they died." Kag said as she fell to the ground softly. "We have to go Inu. Kagome and Inuyasha need their bodies back." Kag said. And her hair went back to a raven color and her eyes turned back to brown.  
  
Inus ears went back to normal and his eyes turned back to green. Miroku, Shippo, and Kouga picked that time to come out of the woods into the clearing. "Holy cow. Inuyasha what's that coming out of your head." Shippo yelled. Miroku and Kouga jaws just dropped as they watched the dog ears go into his head.  
  
Inuyasha looked very worn out and felt worn out to but he did not know why and where did that one chick go? It was all fuzzy in his head. And why was Kagome laying on the ground? His head hurt so badly and what was poking him.  
  
"What the" he meant to go on but did not want a sit. He turned around to find Shippo poking him with a stick a rather sharp stick. "WILL YOU STOP THAT." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
~*~ Later that night~*~  
  
Inuyasha snuck away from the camp to get away and think. Miroku heard him get up and fallowed him to a nearby river. Where he saw Inuyasha looking in the water. The thing was Inuyasha was not looking back in the water. It was something else. It had amber eyes, silver hair, dog-ears, and claws. Miroku gasped and Inuyasha turned and saw him.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha what's up?" Miroku asked. "I was trying to think. Hey what do you know about the 'Vampire War'?" Inuyasha asked. "I was sleeping in that part of class never thought they were real." Inuyasha said. Looking down the water seeing something he never saw before.  
  
" Well there were five rulers. Inu of the western lands, Yasha of the eastern lands, Kikyo of the northern lands, Naraku of the dark lands, and Kag of the light and southern lands. Inu and Kag were to be married as was Yasha and Kikyo. Naraku was left with know one. Inu, Naraku, and Yasha were all demons. Kag and Kikyo were humans." Miroku went on talking about who was who and what they did for the war.  
  
"So Kagome I mean Kag and Inu died trying to save something that should have never even happened. And in the end Kag, Inu, Sessho, and Yasha were frozen by the queen of ice Kikyo and the dark lord Naraku. Kikyo was mad at Naraku for killing Yasha and then killed Naraku and in doing so killed or frozen herself with Naraku. And some guy found them frozen and took their DNA and put them in Kagome and I. And he melted Kikyo and Naraku so now they're alive." Inuyasha said.  
  
" That's right Inuyasha" Miroku said.  
  
"Well fu" was all Inuyasha said before Kagome rolled over in her sleep and said, "sit".  
  
*thud* "HAHAHA you got sat. Holy cow man she sat you how did she do that magic." Miroku said he had never seen that before. "Shut up Miroku just shut up" Inuyasha said with a mouth full of dirt.  
  
A/N ok that was chapter 5 hope you liked it. Not much fighting in this one but in chapter 6 there will. We get to meet Sango and the other vampires. 


End file.
